


少年遇狼

by niyoo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyoo/pseuds/niyoo
Summary: 那天，少年遇到了一匹狼。





	少年遇狼

1.  
“小哥，来一杯？”裸着上身的汉子提着个酒瓶步子趔趄地荡过来，举着瓶子问。  
“不了，”奇犽摇了摇头拒绝，“我不喝。”  
“我像你这么大的时候早就能喝了。”汉子笑笑。  
“不喜欢。”  
他不喜欢烈烈地辣到心口的白酒，也不喜欢品苦涩的由舌根蔓及全身的红酒，即使他已长大，依旧偏爱糖的甜蜜。  
这些猎人们很照顾他，不知如果他们得知自己面前这位看起来白白嫩嫩、不经风霜的学生小孩其实是位拥有猎人执照的真正猎人会作何感想。  
这里是荒原，一般意义上的荒原至少还有几根草，但这里却只有沙与石。乌云笼罩了整个天，于是只能看到大片黑色的阴影却不见了月亮，天与地混浊的融在一起，不仔细辨认的变化便很难发现那一条若隐若现的地平线。  
“明天就能走出去了，到你们想去的草原，”汉子晃着酒碗，酒麻醉了他的舌头，奇犽费了点力才搞明白他在说什么，“见到的那个！那个……什么来着，对了，狼！去草原里就能遇到狼了！”  
“这以前也是草原吧？”奇犽强忍住汉子身上一股酒气和张嘴就喷射到他脸上的臭气问。  
十几年前的地图上这里还是一大片绿，但近几年却变成了荒漠，几乎要与东边的大沙漠连在一起，他知道不少人正在边缘带上营造绿化带试图阻止这种情况的发生。教授有个朋友主攻的就是这方面。  
“是啊！”汉子打了个酒嗝望向旷野，胳膊乱指着把天也包了进去，“这里、那里，好大一片草原呢，十几年前可是最肥的牧场，出最肥的羊产最香的奶。”  
“没了，都没了，”又一个汉子跑来蹭酒，顺势加入了闲谈，“让人和羊给糟蹋没了。”  
奇犽没再往下问，他起身离开了这帮醉汉，绕着营地乱逛。这些猎人都是些外行，一年只有一季出猎，打的是数量最多且没有狩猎限制的黄羊。猎人们的狗被拴在一个临时立的木桩上，除了一直看起来血缘纯正的杜高犬外，其他三只都是混血的土狗。它们似乎已经习惯了被束缚着，此刻安静地趴在地上，奇犽经过的时候狗们连头都没抬。  
荒野的风夹着沙，干燥而有力，刮在脸上如同糙布头。离开了这么久，奇犽从没怀念过家，此时他倒是突然有点怀念起自家那座山上凉爽带着湿气和草木香的柔和的风。  
风将支好的简易帐篷鼓得变了形，整个剧烈地晃动着，奇犽探头看了看里面，发现这种恶劣的环境丝毫没有影响教授的睡眠，他睡的死死的，嘴巴还吧唧吧唧地不知道在嘟囔什么。  
教授年过半百，身材属于瘦小型，有一只硬挺的鼻子和平日里总是眯缝着的眼睛，只有当发现令他兴喜若狂的东西时才会睁大。  
他的头发总是乱糟糟地纠缠在一起，如同黑白相间的鸟窝。他的皮肤因为饱经野地的曝晒而黄里透黑，脸上爬着不规则的皱纹，这使得他看上去比真正年龄大许多。但与外貌相反的是，他其实十分健壮，体力过人，兴致好的时候还能来个半马。  
奇犽第一次见到他的时候曾对他产生过怀疑，因为他自称自己只是个普通学者，奇犽却从他的身上察觉到了念的存在。  
后来奇犽发现这种念只偶尔会在他专注研究时才会出现，询问老师之后才明白有些人不自觉地也会开发出念来，而教授就属于这类。  
在世人眼里，这教授活得有点疯癫，除了自己想要研究的东西，他什么也不在乎，包括他自己学生的身份。奇犽也正是看中了他这一点，因此才乐意当他手下的助手。  
奇犽找了块高地坐下，背着那群醉汉和火光，眯起眼睛感受面前笼罩在黑暗中的荒原。巨大的风声让他听不到噪杂的笑声和碗碟碰撞的声音，他变得沉静下来。  
奇犽从平原跑到密林，又从密林钻到高原，他也不知道自己要去哪里。他只是不喜欢自己从前的一切，不喜欢那个强迫着他人生的家族，不喜欢继承家族的产业，不喜欢日复一日的厮杀，他不喜欢一切但也不知道自己究竟喜欢什么。  
他漫步于城市光怪陆离的灯火之下，顶着凛冬萧瑟的寒风，从一个城市遛到另一个城市，他就这样漫无目的地流浪，最后参加了偶尔看到的招募，通过考试成为了猎人。  
事情赶得很巧，初步修习完念结束了猎人试炼的最后一环后不久他便遇到了这位野心勃勃的教授，做了他的实习生，并由此踏上了远离文明世界的荒野之路。  
他们这一次的目的是追寻一群狼，这群狼向来神出鬼没，原来生活在人类聚落附近，但因为开荒栖息范围减少导致缺少食物而和人类产生了冲突，最后迁离了栖息地。  
半年前研究人员曾经侥幸麻醉了一只狼并在它身上安置了定位项圈，然而几个月前这项圈竟然莫名其妙地失去了讯号。人们在最后一次发送位置的地点附近——也就是这片荒原——搜寻了很久，最后却只发现了被蹂躏得不成样子的项圈，横断面如同是被什么东西磨开的一般。  
这件事实在是太过匪夷所思，以至于让很多专家都望而却步，然而教授的得知后却兴奋地当即就把项目要了下来。  
开始的时候他们乘着吉普车，一路上磕磕绊绊但也没遇到什么大问题，只是没想到那倒霉的车半路竟然熄火了。  
奇犽自己倒是没问题，问题是还有一个普通人和拖家带口似的一大堆器械。如果不是偶然遇到这群猎人，他们后天也走不出这荒漠。  
他们买下了猎人们的两匹马，还意外地得知了关于狼群的消息。  
有猎人目击到了狼群的踪影，就在进入草原的一片盆地边上。他们还带来了一个在猎人们之间口口相传的奇事：  
据说那群狼中有一个狼孩，十多年前就曾有人见过他。  
奇犽对这个说法不屑一顾，他知道狼孩的说法从来都是骗人的，从生理角度上讲，母狼根本无法提供人类儿童所需的营养，更不要说养到十几岁。就算真的存在母爱心膨胀的狼，又恰好遇到了人类的婴儿抚养，那这孩子也活不了多久。  
教授的反应却有些超常，他从不拘束自己的思想，对他来说，一切都有发生的可能，就算是完全超出常理的事情只要使他感兴趣，他也愿意去探寻。  
夜渐渐深了，猎人们那边已经没了吵闹的声响，大部分人合着衣服就着露天毯子便睡了过去，只剩了一个还在坚持着看着篝火，一边跌跌撞撞地巡视着一边骂骂咧咧。  
奇犽倒是不困，不知为何他十分精神，他有种莫名的预感，预感明天会发生些什么，但他却想不透是什么使自己产生这种感觉。  
他转身看着灯火忽明忽暗的营地，又看了一眼苍茫昏暗的旷野。  
他想：也许明天就能发现狼的踪迹了。

2.  
第二天，风和缓了一些，阳光下荒原的真实面貌再次显现了出来，干得发硬的地面露出裂痕，如同鱼鳞一般，马蹄踏上去扬起粉末似的干砂。  
猎人们向前送了几里才与他们分别，奇犽向四周环视，大地上没有其他生物，仿佛天地间只剩下了两人和两马。天光从头顶拨下来，丝状的薄云渐渐挡不住太阳的猛烈攻势，任由阳光向着大地直扑而下。  
奇犽知道此刻最明智的事情就是专心策马向前，赶在正午太阳地面温度升到最高时离开这里，于是一整个上午两人两马沉默地赶着路，似乎已和这片同样沉寂的荒原融在了一起。  
在忍受了三个多小时的路程之后，荒原终于有了些变化，两人在一处荒草密集的地方落了脚，让马儿们休息以及趁机补充食物，从这里，已经能隐隐看见绿色的山头了。  
在广阔的地面上寻找向来移动迅速的狼群不是件容易的事，没有了仪器的辅助他们只能依靠最原始的方法，寻找狼群留下的踪迹。  
幸运的是他们很快便找到了一个巨大的惊喜：一大群黄羊。  
这是最省力的寻找方法，有食物的地方必定也会吸引猎食者的光顾，于是他们选了地方扎营驻守。一般人此时通常都会选择守株待兔了，但教授毕竟和常人不同，也许是昨晚睡得太好，一路上又十分无趣，他竟拖着奇犽主动搜寻起狼群的踪迹。  
踏上山脊之后视野变得更加广阔，这片草原的容貌在眼前逐渐地铺展开来，起伏的缓坡山丘连绵不绝，盆地和平原夹杂着，一条细长的河如同发光的带子在草地上蜿蜒，大大小小的湖泊星罗棋布，如同被打碎的镜子散落人间。  
风依旧势头旺盛，然而扬起的却不再是尘土而是带着独特的草香和泥土味道，云在天上堆积，大块浮云在绿色的大地上投下移动着的巨大的影子。  
这景象是如此壮丽、大气磅礴，自然以它的鬼斧神工，造就了这不羁与壮阔的天地并使他们和谐地交融在一起。奇犽心里突然同时升起两种截然相反的感情，这是一种奇妙的感觉：既激动又十分的宁静。  
“奇犽，看那里。”  
奇犽顺着教授所指的方向看去，他看到了地上的残骸。  
“这羊的骨架不小，”教授试图翻动地上的骨架，但没能成功，“看，这些都剩下了。”  
这个发现实在让人失望，它显示出狼群的狩猎已经结束，并且从死羊身上被遗弃的肉块来看，狼群并不缺少食物。  
他们还是来晚了一步，失去了能够和狼群接触的最佳时机，在这片广袤的天地里，机会总是在一瞬之间，错过了一次，不知要等待多久才能等到下一次。  
教授变得很失落，但还是拿不定主意是继续留在原地等下去还是换一个地方，不过天色已晚，他们今天注定得在这里过夜了。  
返回的时候奇犽总感觉怪怪的，直觉告诉他似乎有什么东西在偷偷注视着自己，但当他猛地回头时，这种感觉却又消失了。

他听到了狼的嚎叫声，一声落下另一声又升起，如同是遗失在草原的古老歌谣。  
奇犽猛地清醒了过来，这不是梦，而是帐篷外确确实实地有狼在嚎叫，他迅速跳出睡袋并把教授摇醒。  
“风大，声音传得远，”教授忙不迭地摸起眼睛，奇犽则不等吩咐就找到了录音机，“离这里还得有几里距离。”  
这嚎叫只持续了一段时间便停止了，之后也没再听到狼嚎。这应该是一只独行的孤狼通过嚎叫寻找它失落的伙伴，但却没有得到回应。  
虽然时间还是凌晨三点，但两人都已没有了睡意。教授对着录音研究到天启明，而奇犽则准备好了随时出发。  
太阳从地平线露出一半的时候，教授终于停下了对比，奇犽看到他的眉头拧在了一起，这是个罕见的表情，他跟着教授一点半多，从未见到他如此困惑。  
“很奇怪……”  
教授只说了这一句，接下来便又开始独自喃喃，奇犽心里急但也不好发作，他知道这是教授习惯的思考方式。过了十几分钟，教授终于又抬起了头，这一次他的目光坚定，眼睛里闪闪发亮：  
“我能确定，这不是真正的狼，不，是狼……狼孩确实存在，它就是狼孩！”  
“啊？”  
奇犽想应该这应该是从声调的不同推出的结论，他想细问，但教授已经兴奋地站起准备出发了。  
“快，它似乎是受伤了，动作快点应该还能找到它！”

3.  
奇犽和教授分成了两组，分别探寻“狼孩”的踪迹，这项工作说起来容易但做起来着实困难。奇犽漫无目的地搜寻了一会儿，只看到了几只草原鼠趴在洞穴口探头探脑。  
他知道这样盲目地找下去不是办法，不过他还有一个特殊的方法。  
凝聚的气将身体的各处感官强化，一草一木，甚至是藏于地底之下的生命活动他都能够敏锐的感受到，很快他在这万千生命中发现了一个独特的存在，奇犽睁开眼飞快地跨上马向那目标出疾驰而去。  
他看见了那生物，它蜷缩在一块凸起的石头旁，样子似人又非人，身上裹着一团毛皮。  
奇犽迅速地通知了教授并将自己所在的位置发给了他。他小心地靠近那生物想要仔细打量它，不知为何，他觉得自己被这莫名的存在深深吸引住了。奇犽挪到了距离它仅半米的地方，然而那生物没有一丝反应，这时奇犽嗅到了铁锈的味道，他熟悉这种气味，是血。  
他迅速地大胆地翻动了那生物，在它的小腿肚上发现了一个很深的伤口，创伤的痕迹很规则，不像是撕咬造成的反倒更像是人类的杰作。血凝固住了，但伤口处已经开始发肿，显而易见这样下去情况将十分不妙。  
奇犽估计它是因为失血过多而昏厥了，他试了一下这生物的鼻息，气息已经十分微弱。  
教授赶来了，奇犽后退了几步站起了身，此刻他已经对几小时前教授所做出的判断确信无疑：  
“是狼孩，教授。”

“这真是个奇迹！大自然的杰作！”教授沉浸在这个令人激动的发现中无法自拔，“你看他的体型！相当于人类十二三岁左右！对，就和奇犽你的年纪差不多！别和我说你十五岁，你把自个儿说大了我都知道！看他的牙齿！发育的多么健全！形状和正常人类有些不同，嗯嗯嗯……让我记录下来……”  
奇犽：“……”  
“那个项圈应该就是他弄的，”教授若有所思，“这样道理就能讲通了。”  
“不过他是怎么活下来的？”奇犽问。  
“现在还没法得出答案，”教授挠了挠自己稀少的头发，“我要专心研究了，你来照顾它吧，奇犽。”  
于是奇犽被迫负责了这个狼孩的看护工作，他处理它腿部已经化脓的伤口，还顺手将过长的头发干净利索地剪掉，而这些多余的毛发全都成为了教授收藏的标本。  
当把狼孩全身的泥和污渍处理干净后，这个人类与荒野世界的产物终于显现出了一丝人类的模样，奇犽上下将它打量了一番，觉得它的五官还算标致，如果不是趴伏的姿势过于像只狗，他会认为这只是个再普通不过的男孩，只是眉宇间散着野气。  
“奇犽。”  
“啊？”  
奇犽闻声回头，与此同时突然感觉到不对劲，他怪叫了一声往后退了几步，左手已经是鲜血淋漓。  
“我靠……”  
奇犽疼得呲牙咧嘴，他望向那个已经醒来的狼孩，狼孩此时也正在用橙黄的眼睛瞪着他，从它的喉咙中传出了呼噜呼噜的声音，那是狼警告与威胁时发出的信号。  
它想要移动身子，但却动弹不得，于是它只能用充满恨意的目光瞪着眼前陌生的两人，同时不断地从喉咙中发出威胁的声音。  
“先包扎，”教授拍拍奇犽的肩，“麻醉的药效还没过，它暂时动不了。”  
奇犽点了点头，但心里还是很不爽，自己明明救了这家伙，但这丫不但一点感谢的意思都没有，还反过头来狠狠地咬了他一口。  
奇犽迅速地给伤口消了毒，并将伤口处的血清理干净包扎起来，伤口比他想象的要深，处于麻醉的状态下还能咬的如此厉害，这家伙一张嘴的咬合力还真不是盖的。  
“就该把他的嘴巴给封起来，”奇犽很恨地说，“看它还咬。”  
“它的样子是受了刺激，”教授此时也不敢贸然地靠近这个兽性大发的家伙，只在安全范围内细细观摩着它的一举一动，“你之前不是说那伤口像是人类造成的吗？”  
“我是说过，像是陷阱造成的。”  
“恐怕它是被狼从小养大的，所以它把狼当作了自己的同类，而不认为自己属于敌人人类一方。”  
“……”  
奇犽看着那狼孩，它单纯地重复着预备袭击的动作，而没有人类的心智表现。他看着它因为愤怒而扭曲的脸，尤其是那双眼睛，突然感到了一丝野性的美丽。  
狼孩吼叫了很长时间，但奇犽和教授完全没有受到它的干扰，放任它嘶吼而各干各的事情，最后它的声音终于渐渐低了下来。过了一会奇犽突然听到了一个十分古怪的声音，他心里正疑惑着，教授却笑了。  
“那是肚子在叫吧？它肯定饿了很久了。”  
奇犽将肉热了放在盆子里用棍子推到狼孩的面前，它当即露出疑惑的表情，小心地嗅着盘子里的味道，在与这散发着陌生香气的古怪物体对峙了一段时间后，狼孩终于试探性地将鼻子凑近了盆子。  
确认没有危险后，狼孩用旋风般的速度将肉全部吞了下去，几乎连嚼都没嚼。  
奇犽和教授在一旁看得目瞪口呆，过了一会奇犽反应过来，用绑着绷带的手指了指自己：“小子，别忘了，是我给你做的。”  
奇怪的是，这一次狼孩没有对他吼叫，它的目光 突然变得温顺了许多，它蜷起了身子看了一眼奇犽，头一歪，竟然又睡了过去。

4.  
狼孩倒是安静了，但烂摊子却又丢给了帐篷里的两个人。  
虽然此刻它表现得很安静，但没人能够预料它醒过来后还会做出怎样的举动，当务之急还是要限制住它的行动。  
但关在笼子里吧？不太好，虽然是野兽般的狼孩，但毕竟还是人类；再用麻醉药呢？也不行，这种东西用多了还是有害的。  
考量再三后，教授采取了一个相对温和的处理方式：用绳子拴起来。  
奇犽被白白咬了一口，此刻心里的气还没消尽，他赌气地发誓自己再也不会被这家伙咬到，如果它还敢乱来，自己绝对不会手软。  
奇犽无事可做，只得盘着腿聚精会神地盯着熟睡中的狼孩，他还记得自己第一眼看见这个生物时的感觉，狂野又美丽，仿佛是人类与自然融为一体的最初的产物，虽然沉睡着，但却有种气场，让他突然不敢妄自靠近。  
可惜那种感觉只存在了一瞬间便倏然消失无踪。  
现在他只能模糊地记起自己曾感受过那种震撼的感觉，却再也无法进一步忆起是什么让自己产生了那种感受。  
他不愿承认那是自己的错觉，但当他想要在面前的狼孩身上再次搜寻时，却萌生了说服自己的冲动。因为眼前的生物：实在是太像一只熟睡的狗了。  
虽然躺在睡袋上，但它依旧趴卧着，头枕在一只胳膊上，脸颊上的肉因此而微微鼓起，像个肉包子，让人不由得心生怜爱之情。他的肩膀随着呼吸而轻微上下起伏，偶时嘴巴微微张合，冒泡似的发出低缓的呼噜声。  
奇犽心想如果它能一直这么乖就好了，然而过了一会儿它便醒了，不过这一次它没有再做出警示的举动，而是很安静地趴着，只是眼睛里依旧显露出警惕的神色。  
奇犽学着教授所教的方法，从喉咙发出柔和的呼噜声，这是友好的表示，他连着叫了几遍，竟然真的生了效，狼孩不仅目光变得柔和起来，而且还向前试探性地走了几步。  
但很快它便察觉到了自己身上缠着一种又紧又奇怪的东西，开始动用牙齿和双爪，哦，是双手，扯起那衣服。  
“喂！我的衣服！”  
奇犽曾狠狠领教过狼孩的牙齿，此刻他又一次见识了它的锋利与坚硬，眼看着自己挺喜欢的一件衣服就这么被活生生撕去了一排扣子，由一件裁剪得体的衬衫瞬间变成了残破的披风，奇犽毫不犹豫地扑了上去，掰住了狼孩的双手。  
他本以为这样能让它消停，没成想狼孩顺势一滚竟然翻过了身，奇犽差点没被甩出去，亏得他的柔韧性极好，迅速反应了过来保持住平衡的同时飞起一脚。他本以为自己一击必中，然而狼孩却灵巧地躲开了，它扭过身子就势一扑，抱住了奇犽的一只胳膊就要下口，奇犽猛地一敲它的脑袋趁机把胳膊给拽了出来。  
他想这次肯定没完了，然而狼孩的神色却很奇怪，虽然挨了一打，但它却一丝生气的表现也没有，奇犽愣了一下，不敢相信自己的眼睛：它那难道是……在笑？  
教授此时被这翻天覆地似的剧烈动静吸引了过来，看到一人一狼（狼孩）以极其古怪的姿势扭打在一起。  
奇犽仰着脸躺在地上，强压住心中的不爽闷声地问：“它这是要干什么。”  
“这个狼孩的行为模式和狼完全一样，看似是撕咬但其实并不会当真格地咬下去，这是同族的狼之间交流的方式，所以……”教授说着推了推眼镜，顿了顿声音下了结论，“它这是在和你玩，奇犽。”  
“哈？！”  
奇犽震惊出声，这时他突然感觉脸上湿乎乎的，似乎是在验证教授的判断，狼孩伸着舌头在他的脸上热情地舔了起来。

5.  
教授决定给这个狼孩一个名字。  
“起名？”  
奇犽此时正骑在狼孩的身上，一只手掰着狼孩的胳膊，另一只手握着采集口腔上皮组织的棉签。  
“对，是你发现的，就你给它起个名吧。”  
奇犽愣了一下，他低下头若有所思看着眼前的狼孩，他看着它浓密的黑发、小麦色的结实的皮肤，他想起了自己第一眼见到它是的那种惊艳感，他想：现在我可以给这样的生物起一个名字。  
对奇犽来说，此生之前的自己一直是一个被给予者。家族强硬地将屏气的方式、暗杀的技巧、甚至如何为人处事教授给他，不容置疑地控制着他。他们越是增强对他的溺爱，他的内心就越感到空虚，这种空虚感在他十二岁时达到了顶峰，于是他离开了那里同时决定再也不回去。  
他虽离开了那个家，但那种空虚感却从未自心中消除。直到在这个鸟不拉屎的草原边缘，在一块混合着草泥和铁锈以及狼骚味的小帐篷里，他突然因为一个命名的权利而安了心。  
奇犽笑了笑。  
“那就叫小杰吧，”奇犽说，“它是大自然的杰作，不是吗？”  
“小杰”用生命力证明，他不愧对自己的名字，他的伤势恢复速度快得惊人，让见多识广的教授也不禁连声感叹，竟然有如此强劲的生命韧性的生物存在。  
令人惊叹同时还有他强大的学习能力，奇犽仅仅在给他食物时叫了几遍他的名字，他便明白了那两个字的含义。  
于是第二天奇犽便开始教他人类的语言。  
“小杰。”  
奇犽放慢了语速，对着他一个音节一个音节地叫道，他的唇瓣微微张合又分开，如此往复。他正念到第二个音节时，小杰突然将一只爪子拍到了奇犽的嘴上。  
奇犽恐惧于和人，或者说别的生物身体接触，但对于小杰，他心里竟然没有抗拒。而对于小杰来说，奇犽似乎也是第一个让他能够以除撕咬之外目的触碰的人类。  
小杰似乎有种天赋，或者说强大的直觉，他总能察觉到事物最本质的存在，并准确地找到它。  
奇犽抓着他的手让小杰感受自己吐字时喉结的震动，感受气流是如何从喉咙中发出顺着向上由唇部吐出。很快，小杰便开始学着奇犽的方法张合嘴唇，并模仿着他发出了自己所发出的，第一个不是狼嚎的声音。  
“小…小杰。”  
不过一天的功夫，小杰陆续学会了“奇犽”、“狼”、“人”以及更多的词语。教授的目光里充满了激动，他明白，如果这个狼孩能够学会与人交流，那么他们就将获得无数关于狼的珍贵资料。  
不过这个期待似乎还太过于遥远，眼下的问题就足以难住两人。  
教授希望将小杰的存在以及他的资料公开，以更好地研究狼孩，而奇犽认为如果公开一定会给他带来危险，狼孩的秘密越少人知道越好，即使知情者都是研究者也不代表安全；还有是否该让狼孩回归人类社会，教授倾向于将他带回去，而奇犽则犹豫不决，他觉得应该尊重狼孩的选择。  
最终教授妥协了，他是狂热的研究者，但并不疯狂，他热爱自然，尊重生命。  
奇犽对自己的主张都得到了认同而开心，但很快，他又发现自己高兴不起来。  
尽管他不希望小杰被人类文化束缚，但他却控制不住自己每天都教给小杰新的词汇与知识；他告诉自己在等待着小杰的选择，但每当夜晚将近清晨来临小杰仰天长啸时，他都不禁开始患得患失。  
有一次奇犽在教给小杰认识定位项圈时走神了，回过神时小杰正用那澄澈的眼睛盯着他看，奇犽本想问：“你想回去吗？”出口时却变成了“留下来好吗。”  
小杰皱了皱月牙儿似的细眉，又歪了歪头，好奇地盯着奇犽。  
“抱歉，”奇犽苦笑了一下，将目光移开，缓慢而艰难地低声重复道，“抱歉，小杰。”

6.  
草原上的夜从不安静，白天里被掩盖的风声、草声、马声日一落就都突然地大了起来，如同是在证明自己的存在一般，但这些声响再糟乱也盖不过人的心跳声。  
奇犽听到了绳子摩擦毯子的声音，他感觉到那家伙又凑了上来，用热乎乎的胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背。即使是隔着衣物，他依旧能够感受到从对方身上传来的温度，那温暖在草原温度骤降的夜晚里暖得似乎能够将人也融化。  
小杰用头发轻轻地拱了拱奇犽的后颈，骚得他心里痒痒，他动了动身子，将自己的脸在狼孩脸上象征性地碰了碰，狼孩用鼻头蹭了蹭他的下巴，梦呓似的哼了哼，接着又挨着他躺了下来，安稳地睡了过去。  
小杰第一次对奇犽做出这种举动的时候，奇犽差点一脚把他给踢出去，但狼孩却不以为意地绕了一圈跑到奇犽的另一侧，再度锲而不舍地蹭了上来。在他看来，同类之间的依偎是再普通不过的事情。  
几番之下，奇犽也明白了这是对自己信任的表达，他于是不再抗拒，甚至还会学着用同样的方式与小杰进行互动，他的内心中并不讨厌这么做，相反，他在肢体间的交流中找到了一种别样的感觉。  
当他试图将自己的经历描述给教授的时候突然想不出该怎样来形容，这是他第一次词穷。  
那种感觉像是晒着暖阳在春天初生的柔软草地里打滚，闻着淡淡的花香草气，心中充满了暖意，如同是拥抱了阳光。  
“之前有人提出过这种说法，”教授若有所思，“成员之间的肢体接触使狼群之间的关系更加融洽。”  
确实很有效，奇犽想。  
“最近在这附近发现了狼的粪便。”  
教授又问道，他没有说透但奇犽明白教授在对自己旁敲侧击。  
“他的伤还没有彻底好。”  
“狼群不会等的。”  
“我心里有数。”  
奇犽快速地打断了他的话。教授意味深长地看了一眼奇犽，走上前拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“这几天得回基站一趟。”  
教授说着掀开帐篷走了出去，奇犽回头看蹲在地上的小杰，他正将自己的身子蜷缩成一团，试图舔自己发痒的伤口。  
奇犽走近他，在他身旁蹲下，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。小杰那头毛燥的黑发扎着奇犽的手掌，揉着发觉像是头不羁的硬草。他看着小杰那双一无所知的澄澈的眼睛，复杂的心情揉成了一团。  
“我该怎么办呢，”他自言自语，“你又是怎么想的呢。”  
奇犽感到自己手心被舔了一下，他抬起眼，小杰已经放弃了舔舐伤口转而用脑袋蹭着他的手掌，当奇犽看过来的时候，小杰的脸上露出了一个甜甜的微笑。  
“你已经能笑得很好了呢。”奇犽说。  
“奇、犽，”狼孩蠕动嘴唇缓慢地说道，他说得很艰难但发音已经十分准确，他不断地重复着同一个单词：  
“家、家、家。”  
奇犽看到小杰的眼睛中闪着一种亮光，那光如火如炬，煎熬着他的心，奇犽移开了目光，仿佛再多看一眼就会被它炙伤。

7.  
狼嚎声划破了月夜与长空，在天地之间旋转，引起群山回响，激荡着狂风下飘摇不定的小帐篷。  
小杰在帐篷里来回走着，坐一会儿又站起来，走一会儿又坐下，表现地激动不已。  
教授将帐篷拉开了一个小缝，透过那缝向外望去，他看到了远处山岗上的一对对灯笼似的萤绿色眼睛。  
奇犽和教授对视一眼，他们明白，狼群终于来接小杰了。  
“狼群还在试探。”  
教授说，即使到了这个时候他仍没有忘记自己的本职，兴奋地打开录音机。  
“我……”  
一声狼嚎打断了他们的对话，是小杰，他已经迫不及待地叫了起来，回应自己的伙伴。  
“小杰。”  
奇犽的心瞬间乱了起来，但他却迈不动步子。  
帐篷外的狼嚎声此起彼伏，奇犽听不懂它们的意思，但他能够感觉到那是在呼唤，那是这几天他都快要忘记了的荒野在呼唤着小杰。  
小杰几度想要跑出去，但他很快发觉自己的脚上还绑着什么东西，于是聪明的他转而开始试图挣脱并扯掉那绳子。奇犽第一次看到他发挥出如此大的力量，整个帐篷被他弄得地震似的摇晃。  
“小杰！”  
奇犽还没想出自己为什么会这么做，身子已经行动了起来，但在手掌即将落在小杰后颈上时他又停了下来。  
他实在是下不了手。  
奇犽已经不明白自己了，他想要尊重小杰自己的选择，但又不想他离开自己身边。  
小杰从喉咙中发出了一声低沉的嘶吼，奇犽下意识后退了一步。奇犽已经好久没有听到这种声音了，那是在让他让开，他突然觉得自己有些不认识眼前的小杰了。  
昏暗的灯光下小杰的眼睛里闪着亮光，仿佛星子落尽了他的眼中，阴影衬得他身体的轮廓更加清晰，突出了那因挣脱而紧绷的肌肉。  
他又变成了狼，而不是那个被奇犽命名的狼孩小杰。  
奇犽垂下了眼睛，他已经没有力气和勇气再与小杰对视。  
“对不起，是我错了。”  
奇犽退了一步，敞开了帐篷的门，他刚一让开便感受到了一种独特而熟悉的气息，虽然只有短短一瞬，但他确信那是念的力量，一直围绕在心中的不解之谜突然有了答案。  
小杰如同一道黑影飞出了帐篷，他径直向那写闪烁着的灯笼门跑去，身影消失在无边的黑暗中。  
奇犽静静地站在帐篷前，一动不动地盯着小杰离去的方向。  
他仿佛能够看到它们在暗夜里互相蹭着对方、嗅着对方，在草地中打滚、欢乐地奔跳。  
“我决定了，教授。”奇犽转过身子，面向着教授，“我要跟着他。”  
“带着这些吧，”教授并不惊讶，他将一个包扔给了奇犽，“我很快就会回来，到时候联系你，”他顿了顿，“我相信我的学生。”  
“谢了。”  
奇犽接过了包，他冲教授挥了挥手，最后看了一眼熟悉的帐篷，然后毅然地沿着小杰消失的方向走去。  
他似乎看到了一个熟悉的黑影，黑影在山岗上停了一会，很快消失在山的另一侧，似乎是在呼唤着他跟上。  
他听到了自己的名字，那声音混在风中，清晰又悠长。  
奇犽仰起脖子，深呼吸，然后学着小杰的样子发出了自己的第一声嚎叫，他感到天和地在这一瞬都静了下来，这世界上仿佛只剩下了自己的声音。  
奇犽快步跑了起来，十三年里他不知道自己想要追寻什么，但是现在，他终于找到了。


End file.
